1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge display panel, and more particularly, to an alternating current (AC) discharge display panel including electrode lines covered by a dielectric layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an AC discharge display panel, such as the plasma display panel disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,900,591, includes electrode lines covered by a dielectric layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,618 discloses a method of driving an AC discharge display panel.
Each electrode line may be formed by combining a transparent electrode line and an opaque electrode line, or may be formed of an opaque electrode line. Indium-tin-oxide (ITO) is often used for the transparent electrode line. The opaque electrode line, which has a lower resistance and a lower coupling capacity than those of the transparent electrode line, is generally a metal electrode line.
When fabricating an AC discharge display panel, metal particles of the opaque electrode line may diffuse and migrate into the dielectric layer during heat treatment of the plasma display panel.
Therefore, the conductivity of the dielectric layer increases, which may cause dielectric breakdown. Additionally, if the conductivity of the dielectric layer increases, the AC discharge display panel's performance may degrade. Also, discoloration of the discharge display panel and diffusion of light may degrade the panel's optical performance.